Changing It All
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Twins go off and change what people normally would not. What consequences will they have?.....ADMM...This is majorly something twilight zonish. Read at you're own risk XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so ya'll may think this is dumb...but I rather liked the idea. So here we go!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Nothing has turned out right. The world is its own hell and Desi and Des are on the run. They're at the end of their ropes and all that's left is to slip on the nooses…or is there something else?

**Changing it All**

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

The year was 2002. The wizarding world was its own hell. Everyone's hope that the Dark Lord Voldemort would be defeated was laid on the shoulders of five people; Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. This had ended tragically and now Voldemort ruled.

Albus Dumbledore had died in 1996 at the hands of Voldemort's right hand man, Severus Snape. Severus was the headmaster of Hogwarts now.

Minerva McGonagall died exactly a year later in the final battle at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was now married to Voldemort and took care of their child; Randal Riddle.

Harry Potter had died along side Minerva in the final battle. He was hit with the Dark Lord's killing curse.

Ronald Weasley was hit by a curse and was now confined to a wheelchair. He did marry Hermione; however, and they had two children. She was now very self conscious feeling she was always stared at because of the long jagged scar where her throat had been slit. She had lost a lot of blood and now spoke with a kind of raspy voice.

Ron and Hermione lived in his old home; the Burrow. All the other Weasleys were dead except for Fred and George who kept to their joke shop.

Ron and Hermione lived in the old Burrow with the wanted rebels they were hiding. These rebels were two siblings. They were twins that believed something had to be done about the way things are. Though Ron and Hermione were defeated and no longer fought; they did help the two as much as they could.

Now they all lived in the desolate home. It was in a more horrible condition than in the years past. Everyone had a very little bit of work and only got what they could scrounge up in the muggle world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Chapter 2: Desdemona and Desmond _

It was an unusually hot day in Britain. A man in his very early twenties was working on a small black car in his makeshift garage. The man was tall and lank, but had some well defined muscles. His facial features were rugged; which was only increased by the goatee he had and his skin was tanned. His auburn hair was shaggy and unkempt. His eyes were the brightest blue but they had long since been devoid of the twinkling joy they once held. He was dressed in a black wife beater, ripped up old jeans, and worn sneakers. He was also covered in sweat and grease.

Not far from the house was a young woman weeding and de-noming the small vegetable garden. She was also in her very early twenties. She was tall and slim but perfectly endowed where it counted. Her facial features were smooth and aristocratic looking; her skin was pale as porcelain. Her hair was as dark as ebony and fell to her middle back in a mess of frizz and tangled curls. She currently had it up in a very messy bun. Her eyes were a haunted and ruthless emerald color where they had once been filled with wonder and kindness. She was dressed in a ragged yellow dress and Keds with an even more ragged pink apron. She was covered in mud and sweat.

The man was twenty-one year old Desmond Nathan McGonagall-Dumbledore. He was a wanted rebel in the wizarding world and a part-time mechanic in the muggle town. He was the youngest of three children.

The woman was Desmond's twenty-one year old twin; Desdemona Natena McGonagall-Dumbledore. She was older than Desmond by twenty minutes. She too was a wanted rebel in the wizarding world; but she worked as a clinic nurse in the muggle town. She was actually a fully train doctor/healer. She was the middle child of three and the only girl.

Desdemona looked up to see where the sun's position was. She figured it was close to 4:30 in the afternoon and thought it best they call it a day. "Hey Des! Desmond come inside I'm sure supper is almost ready," she called standing and gathering her tools.

"Yeah, okay I'm coming," the man called closing the hood of the car. He followed her through the back door to the kitchen.

"Unt Desi! Oncle Des!" squealed a small three year-old child. The girl was dressed in a faded pink dress with patches in some areas. Her hair was a bright and frizzy bush of ginger hair pulled into a faded ribbon and her eyes were a bright and shining hazel. She ran toward the twins but was caught just out of reach. "Oh no you don't," rasped a young woman with bushy brown hair in a bun, hazel eyes, and a nasty looking scar around her throat. She was dressed in a patched skirt and brown blouse with a tattered cream colored apron.

"But mommy," the girl pouted crossing her arms while on the woman's hip. "No buts Harriet Minerva Weasley. I don't want you getting all filthy before supper," the woman rasped. She placed the child at the door to the living room. "Now go and see what Daddy and Harry Albus are doing." "Yes mommy," the girl nodded and ran in the room.

"As for you," the woman said turning around, "you can go straight upstairs and take a bath." She pointed at the stairs to prove her point. "Yes _mom_," the two answered sarcastically as they headed up the stairs.

"Boy I tell you Desi. They weren't lying when they said she was a bossy know-it-all," the man huffed. "I know! She thinks just because she's a year older than us that she can boss us around," grumbled the woman.

Hermione shook her head at the two and went back to the stove. _'They are exact replicas of their parents' she sighed to herself as a tear fell down her face._

Later that night as Harriet and her baby brother slept; the adults sat in the living room and had a bed time drink. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch. His wheelchair close by. Desmond and Desdemona were curled up like cats in armchairs. "Is this really what we've been reduced to?" Desmond asked holding his cup up to the light.

"What are you talking about Des?" his sister asked.

"Desdemona we were once living a great life. A life with private tutors living in a huge mansion with servants and anything we could want. And we had a summer cottage by the shore," he exclaimed, "and now we live like beggars on less than minimum wage for even muggles! And I want to know how!" "Oh well we all know how," Hermione said in her raspy voice. "Four words," Desdemona sighed, "Daniel Nathaniel McGonagall-Dumbledore."

"An ungrateful S.O.B," Ron growled. "Bloody git," Desmond spat.

The man they referred to was forty-two year old Daniel Dumbledore. Des and Desi's older brother and the reason the twins were in hiding as muggles. Daniel had joined Voldemort and was now the Minister of Magic. He along with his wife; Lila, and children; Sandra, Nicolette, Maximus, and Alexander lived in Dumbledore Manor.

Daniel had deserted his family and was hunting his siblings. But what he seemed to overlook was the fact that the twins were smarter than anyone but their parents knew and they were destined to change it all!


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing!_

_Chapter 3: The Hope out weigh the Dangers and Consequences_

Desdemona sat on the roof of the Burrow looking out over the grounds. It was close to midnight and she sat watching as a village off in the horizon lit up the sky.

"Another raid?" Desmond asked coming up and sitting by her. "Yes," she replied. The answer was cold and hollow; emotionless. There were no tears or mourning as the village burnt and the cries carried over to them. This had happened so much that people were now used to it.

The twins sat and watched. She with her hair in a loose braid and square spectacles on her nose dressed in a tartan gown. He with his hair slicked back from the shower in a pair of tartan bottoms and half moon glasses on his nose.

"What would mother and father say if they saw us now," Desdemona sighed. "Here we are watching a village burn and it's like we don't even care."

"We do care Desi," Desmond replied, "It's just we can't be heroes. We have to pick our battles and be smart. It's not like when we were kids you know."

"I know. But what if we could change it so life ended differently," she said turning to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked giving her a calculating look. "

"I mean…what if we went back in time," she said.

"You know we can't do that! Daniel has the time travel department on a constant surveillance," Desmond exclaimed.

"I am well aware of this fact Des," Desdemona growled, "It was my fiancée they killed!"

"All right, all right. So what's your plan," He said pulling her into a hug.

"I think….okay so it may be stupid but I think we should go back to when this all started. Back to when Tom Marvolo Riddle was born. We could use Hermione's time turner and a spell to force us back far enough and Daniel would never know it," she replied watching the glow of the burning village.

"And do what when we get there adopt him? Desi you were once engaged to a guy that worked with the times of sand. You know as well as I what that could do to the events if we even made it to the right place and mess with so much history," he said sounding remarkably like his father.

"I know," she said breaking away from him and standing. An ethereal wind blew around the house. The breeze blew in her hair making the ebony locks appear to be a bit blue. Her thin frame looked so delicate and in that moment Desmond realized what an unbearable toll being in the middle of the family took on her.

As the middle child Desdemona always took it upon herself to mediate the fights Daniel and Desmond got in. She'd be the referee many times and even would calm down their parents and keep the boys out of trouble. When the family broke apart it was she that had the hardest time with it as she had chosen a side for the first time in her life.

Desmond knew all of this and he knew she spent many nights awake thinking of what could have been and should have been…so he decided to hear her out.

"All right Desi. Tell me our plan," he said standing up next to her.

"I want to go back far enough to when he was born. Father often told us of when he met the boy and how dark and odd he seemed even then. I think it was because he was always on his own and by the time he came to Hogwarts that's all he knew. But if he possibly had someone to turn to then…."

"Then he may make different choices then he did," Desmond finished her thought. She nodded and turned to him with her eyes shining with the warmth they once always had.

"You know that's a shot in the dark Desi. The danger and consequences we could get are astronomical," he sighed.

"Sometimes the hope that things can be better out weigh the dangers and consequences," she replied. He sighed again and smiled as the twinkle came back to his eyes.

"I did always love a good bit of danger," he laughed kissing her hand. She grinned impishly as they headed inside to plan a ride back in time that would possibly change everything.

* * *

_**Okay so it sounds far fetched...but this is fiction. It's not supposed to seem real you know. I wanted it to be kind of twilight zonish**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing from the books!_

_Chapter 4: Sands of Time_

A month after their roof top talk the twins had their psychotic plan all thought out and were now going to put it in motion. Desmond and Desdemona woke up early on a crisp and cool September morning. They dressed in the clothes they had bartered their dress robes for at a muggle costume shop.

Desmond wore a decent 20's style outfit for a young man. It was a cream colored shirt, black vest and pants with black shoes and hat.

Desdemona was also dressed in relatively decent 20's attire. It was a dull brown skirt, blue blouse, and brown flats. She had tamed her frizzy hair and put it in a tight braid and he had his hair cut short and slicked back as was the style for that time.

They put their glasses in pockets in their outfits and stowed their wands in their sleeves. In her small money bag Desi put all of their savings; all in wizard money so they could exchange it later. She also put the only two things they had left of their parents; a small golden pocket watch with the moons and planets as the numbers and an opal broach.

The two walked down stairs to find Hermione standing there with a sad look on her face. She looked much older than twenty-two and Desmond and Desdemona gave her sad smiles.

"Well we're ready. We want to thank you for everything and for your time turner," Des said hugging her tightly.

"It's the least I could have done for everything your parents did when I was young," Hermione choked.

"If this works Harriet and Harry might actually get to meet their namesakes," Desi smiled and hugged Hermione as well.

"Just be careful okay," Hermione cried taking the old and tarnished time turner from around her neck.

The two nodded as Desdemona took it in her hands. "You do know how to get it back that far right?" Desmond asked suddenly very nervous.

She nodded and put it around both their necks. She twisted it five times and said this spell; "With the sands of time and space we race back to 1925. Back to the time when Tomas Riddle's son was born! Fortuna nostada timespca!"

A bright light came out of the hourglass and circled the twins as they saw hundreds of images flash in front of them before everything went black.

* * *

_Totally made up words._


	5. Chapter 5

And Here we go...a twilight zone weird story. That really in all honesty is for a laugh. but makes you wonder...what if.

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

_Chapter 5: December 27, 1925_

Desmond woke up with a wicked headache as he looked around for his sister. When his sight adjusted he found himself in a dingy alleyway with his sister no where in sight. "Aggh Desi! Desi where are you," he groaned rubbing his head. He had quite a nasty bump.

He stood up and staggered to the end of the alley and came out on a dingy London street. Snow was everywhere and the cold was starting to get to him as he walked down the street looking for his sister.

"Des! Des wait!" Desi shouted as she hurried after him. Desmond turned around and sighed in relief as he wrapped her in a hug. "Merlin, Desi don't scare me like that again!" "I'm sorry Des. But I went to find us something warmer to wear," she said pulling away to hold up a coat and gloves for him.

He donned them and took her hand. "Thanks Desi. So now what?"

"I made some inquiries at the pawn shop where I got these and I found out that the orphanage Tom was born in is just a few streets away. I figured we go there and try to get a job or something so we're there when he's born on New Year's," she explained as they started walking. "Fair enough but what may I ask are our aliases and job occupations?" he asked following her along.

"Well…I thought something relatively normal. Like Desdemona and Desmond James. We're from Kent and looking for work," she replied. "I sure hope we can pull muggle off for however long we stay here," Desmond laughed. "I think we're good enough actors," Desdemona laughed with him as they walked down the crowded streets of 1925 London.

* * *

The brother and sister walked up to the large and gloomy looking orphanage and knocked on the door. Not long after a short woman with wiry hair that was very portly answered.

"Yes?" she asked in tired voice.

"Um hello ma'am," Desdemona greeted kindly, "my brother and I just came to London and we were hoping you had a position or two open." Desmond was shocked by the superb Kent accent his sister was using but ignored it and nodded.

The woman eyed them a bit before letting them in and leading them down the hall to a rather shabby looking office. She sat behind the desk and offered the two seats.

"Well what may I ask can you do?" said the little woman as she sifted through papers. "Well we can do really anything you need ma'am. We're both rather good with children. Desmond here is a cracker jack mechanic and handy man and I fancy myself a decent nurse and teacher," Desdemona replied pulling out their work credentials and handing them over. Again Desmond was shocked by his sister's quick thinking.

The little woman took the papers and looked them over while also stealing glances at the two young people. "Well I don't see why we can't give you two a trial bases. We are in need of help. The other two I just hired can't do it all and we do need a good nurse. I can't tell you the costs bout this time to go to the doctors," she sighed, "the job is room and board with every other Saturday off and pays 3 pounds a week. More if you prove to be what we need."

"Yes ma'am and thank you," Desdemona smiled and Desmond echoed her.

"Good well we'll get you two settled and meet the children. And you can call me Ms. Carter," the woman smiled and stood. "Yes ma'am Ms. Carter," Desmond said as he and his sister stood.

"I hope you two don't mind sharing a room. We are a little cramped now," the woman said leading them on a tour through the orphanage.

"Oh it's fine Ms. Carter. Des and I are used to it," said Desdemona looking around.

"Uh Des?" the woman asked entering a small room with two cots and tables.

"Yes ma'am. Desmond and Desdemona James ma'am," the man replied, "everyone usually calls us Des and Desi."

She nodded and left them to unpack the two rucksacks they had with them.

"Desi I have to commend you. In less than three hours we have homes, jobs, aliases, and belongings. How did you get this all together so quickly?" he asked hanging some of their clothes in the small wardrobe. The room was rather small and gloomy but it fit the purpose.

"You can do anything with the right words and body language," she laughed flipping her curly hair flirtatiously. She'd taken it out of the braid as soon as she had woken up in the time zone.

"Well props to you sister," he grinned, "but just how much did it cost us?" "Not much really," she smiled, "and now we begin new lives as orphanage workers!"

He laughed and followed her out to meet the orphans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Have I lost you yet? Well if you're still here you must have found something you like. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

_Chapter 6: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

It was New Year's Eve and all the children at the orphanage had been put to bed. The workers were all meeting in Ms. Carter's office for a night cap to ring in the new year with when the bell to the door rang. A young girl went to answer it and came hurrying back looking very upset.

"Ms. Carter, Ms. Carter there is a girl out here who's about to have a baby!" she said frantically ringing her hands.

"Seems it's time for you to really earn you wages Miss James," the portly woman replied.

"Yes ma'am," Desdemona nodded as they all hurried into the room the girl was.

The six workers entered to see a ragged, slightly ugly, and dirty young girl breathing heavily and looking ready to pop.

"That's her sis. The Gaunt girl," Desmond whispered. "I know," Desdemona hissed.

Two hours later Desdemona sat in a rickety rocking chair humming a lullaby to the newest addition to the orphanage. The baby was small and pale with dark eyes.

"So we've intercepted him Desi. What do we do now?" Desmond asked checking to make sure the other babies were sleeping.

"We raise him to hopefully not be the tortured man he once was. I think giving all of them as much attention as we can; will give them all a better start. It did us," she replied smiling at the baby that was strangely very quiet.

"But some people can not be fixed," Desmond sighed thinking of his brother.

"Which is why we hope by this Daniel will be fixed," Desdemona said as she put the baby that finally fell to sleep in the empty crib.

"Come on Des let's go to bed." He nodded and followed her out.

As they left she turned out the lights and said, "Sweet dreams Tom Marvolo Riddle."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Still here? Well it must work then XD. Thanks to all the reviewers!**_

_Chapter 7: Telling Tom a Secret_

The years passed by and the plan as well. Desmond and Desdemona turned out to be the hardest and most loved workers at the orphanage. All the children loved them and as it went on and Ms. Carter retired she left them in charge of the place.

With the twins at the helm the shabby and grungy orphanage eventually turned into a colorful and clean place for children to be adopted in. With them most children stayed only a few years before they found families of their own…all but one.

This one child was different from the others and the children and workers stayed away from him. He stayed away from them as well unless 'accidents' happened. And then it seemed Desmond and Desdemona were the only one that could sort it out. As such the little boy became rather close to them; Desdemona in particular.

And so the orphanage ran like clock work and nothing to peculiar every happened till one day while leafing trough some bills Desdemona came across an odd letter. "Hey Des…come here and look at this," she said putting the other letters away and donning her square glasses. "What is it sis?" he asked putting down his book and looking over her shoulder. "Recognize this?" she smirked pointing at the wax seal on the envelope.

"Well hot damn it's been eleven years already!" he laughed as she opened the envelope. "So that's why I've had to wash so many mouths out with soap," she grinned taking out the letter. He merely chuckled as she read it to herself.

"Seems a Mr. Dumbledore is coming to talk to us about one of our charges," Desi laughed. "Oh really? Which one is that?"

"Seems young Tom is up to go to a Hogwarts Academy." "I think I've heard of it," he laughed.

"I hope it's a good school." "I believe it's the best," he chuckled, "you don't think he'll recognize us though right?"

"I don't think enough to be worried," she shook her head; "Mom hasn't even started Hogwarts yet. But… oh he's coming tomorrow afternoon." "We'll be ready."

* * *

About two o'clock that afternoon a tall man with auburn hair and beard and twinkling blue eyes knocked on the yellow door of a pleasant looking orphanage in a dreary looking street. He thought it kind of odd a place so cheery looking would be in the middle of all this gloom.

The man was tall and dressed in a plum suit and orange ascot.

The door opened to a young girl of about twelve dressed in a white shirt and blue jumper. "Hello," the child greeted looking at the man's attire oddly. "Hello dear. Is it possible for me to speak with a Mr. or Ms. James?" he asked pleasantly. "Yes sir just a second," she said letting him in. She ran off and left him alone in the hall.

The man saw the place was very colorful and cheery. It looked like a nice place for children.

A few minutes later and he saw two young people in their early thirties walking toward them.

The woman had her black hair up in a tight bun, square framed glasses on her nose, and was wearing a three quarter sleeve green dress and black apron. The man had his auburn hair short and cropped and his scruffy beard was rather well groomed. He was dressed in a brown suit.

To the older man the couple looked rather smart and something about them seemed oddly familiar as they smiled benignly at him. "Hello you must be Mr. Dumbledore?" the man greeted shaking his hand.

"Albus Dumbledore," Albus replied returning the shake, "I see you received my letter?" "Oh yes sir we did," the woman replied, "please follow us to the office if you would." Albus nodded and followed the two to the neat little office at the end of the hall. Watching in silent amusement and interest as while the two walked they gave out instructions and loving words to the workers and children.

They entered and Desdemona sat behind the desk as Albus and Desmond sat in front of it. "Can we offer you a bit of gin or scotch?" Desdemona asked opening a file on her desk. "A small scotch would suffice," Albus nodded.

Desmond got up and poured three glasses before sitting back down. "So Mr. Dumbledore what is it exactly that our Tom has done that he would get to attend this school of yours?" he asked. "Well he's been down to go to our school since he was born Mr. James," Albus replied sipping his drink.

"Is this school one that will keep him indefinitely or will he be back on Holidays if he chooses?" Desi asked looking at the man with soft emerald eyes. "At the very least he will return in the summer Ms. James. We can not keep the children during the summer," Albus answered, "Is there a reason why he should stay?"

"Well….the other children are scared of him because of some 'accidents' that have happened. They will be glad to see him gone for how ever long it is I'm afraid," Desi sighed sadly.

"And you seem to not be my dear," Albus said softly. "The truth sir is that if my sister was married and had the means she would adopt Tom herself. But in today's society it is rather frowned upon for her to not be married before having children," Desmond replied. "Ah I see. I wonder if either of you could tell me about his history then," the man nodded and finished his drink.

"That we can," Desdemona nodded, "I remember it so clearly because we'd started here not to long ago. A bitter cold New Year's Eve night we had a young girl stumble up our door steps. I was the nurse then and in an hour she'd given birth to a little boy. Another hour later and she had died. Poor thing didn't seem to have the will to live any longer."

"Did she say anything before she died?" Dumbledore asked. "Told us to name him Tom after his father, Marvolo after hers, and Riddle is his surname," Desmond replied standing. "She also said she hoped he'd look like his father," Desdemona added. "It's a good thing he does too because his mother was definitely no Desdemona," Desmond added kissing his sister's head.

"You brother are to trusting and kind for your own good," Desi laughed. "I can't help you look so like mother did," he shrugged. "And you are too much like father for your own good," she said shaking her head. "I see you two are very close," Albus chuckled fondly. "We are indeed. But I suspect you'd like to see Tom now," she smiled standing up.

"I would indeed," Albus nodded also standing. Dumbledore followed the couple up a few flights of stairs to a small black door. Desdemona knocked and quietly opened the door. Inside the small slightly dark room sat a young boy with black hair and eyes. His head was buried in a book and he was dressed in blue pants and a white shirt and grey jacket like all the other boys in the orphanage.

"Tomas dear there is a Mr. Dumbledore here to speak with you," Desi said standing at the end of the bed. "We'll leave you two alone to talk," Desmond added pulling his sister out and closing the door.

Albus pulled up a chair by the bed as the boy put down his book. The two eyed each other in silence for several minutes before Albus spoke. "Hello Tom. I'm actually Professor Dumbledore and I want to offer you a position at the school I work at."

"I'm not going to any asylum. Desdemona said she wouldn't send me no matter what you doctors say," he snapped. His voice was cold and harsh. So odd for a young eleven year old.

"No, no Tom I'm not from an asylum. I'm a teacher at a special school. A school of magic," Albus replied. "Magic?" Tom asked an eerie sparkle in his dark eyes. "Indeed Tom. The school is a school for magical children to learn to control their powers," Albus said. "Is that what I can do? Magic?" the boy asked sitting up straighter.

"What can you do Mr. Riddle?" Albus asked intrigued. "I can make things happen to people who irritate me. I can make things come to me when I want them," the boy said with a strange enthusiasm. "Then I would say you do have magic," Albus nodded.

"Was my father magic? It must have been him. Mother wouldn't have died if she was magic," he said, "Are you magic sir?" "I am. I am a wizard just like you," Albus said watching the boy intently. "Prove it," he said in a commanding voice.

"Mr. Riddle you will address me as sir or Professor Dumbledore," Albus said in a strong tone. "Forgive me sir. Please professor show me," the boy said in a polite tone.

Albus eyed him a bit before drawing his wand and pointing it at the wardrobe. The wardrobe burst into flames and the boy jumped off his bed looking mad.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the fire ceased but the wardrobe shook. "Is there something in there you do not want me to know about?" Albus asked the boy. Tom nodded and reluctantly pulled out a box from the wardrobe. He dumped the contents on the bed and the little toys and things stopped buzzing. Albus stowed his wand again and looked at the boy. "You will return these items to their rightful owners yes?"

"Yes sir. Will I get to use one of those sticks as well?" the boy replied. "It's called a wand and yes you will receive one when you purchase your school items," Albus said pulling out a school letter. "But I don't have any money sir," the child said.

"That is taken care of by the school. This should be enough for your robes and supplies but you may have to get some things used," Albus said pulling out a money bag, "Now I'll be by in a few days to take you to where you can get your supplies if you like." The boy was busy looking at the gold coins but upon the man's words his head snapped up.

"I prefer if Desdemona goes with me," he replied dropping the coins back in the bag. "Unfortunately I do not believe that would be possible. Muggles, non magical people, can not see Diagon Alley," Albus replied. "I can show her. She always believes me," the boy replied.

"Very well," Albus nodded. He gave the boy some instructions on what to do and when he should catch the train before leaving the room.

* * *

On his way back down he almost ran into Miss James as she was reprimanding two young children that had been fighting.

"….all right now run off and remember that I'll know if you aren't listening and sharing," she called to the two. "Yes Ms. James," the little ones chorused and ran off down the opposite end of the corridor.

She sighed and shook her head fondly as she unpinned her hair and it tumbled down in waves of dark curls. As she shook her head out a bit relieving a headache; Albus notice that she was quite beautiful but a deep sadness seemed to be haunting her emerald orbs.

"Oh hello Mr. Dumbledore," Desi replied shaking him from his thoughts, "I trust your talk with Thomas was pleasant." "Indeed," Albus nodded, "Forgive me but I thought you said his name was Tom. Why do you call him Thomas?" "He doesn't really like his name that much. He believes there are too many Toms in the orphanage. So I took to calling him Thomas a few years ago because we don't have any right now," she explained as they walked to the front door. "I see. Well it has been a pleasure meeting Mr. Riddle and yourself Ms. James," Albus bowed at the door kissing her hand.

"The pleasure is truly all mine Mr. Dumbledore," Desi smiled, "Maybe our paths will cross again." "It would be another pleasure," Albus bowed before leaving the building.

* * *

A few days later as Desdemona and Desmond were making their night rounds to check on the children they were stopped at Tom Riddle's room when they saw the light still on. "Thomas?" Desi softly called knocking. She opened the door to find him sitting in bed reading his Hogwarts letter by the soft candle glow.

"Everything all right Thomas?" Desmond asked as his sister sat at the end of the little bed. "It's fine sir. I was just reading what Professor Dumbledore gave me," the child replied. "Can we see it?" Desi asked as she reached for the letter.

Tom was very hesitant but eventually let her reluctantly have it. She put on her square glasses and Desmond his half moon glasses as they silently read the letter. When they finished they gave back the letter and Desdemona asked, "So you're leaving September first. Well that's only two days from now. Are you going with the Professor to get your things?"

"I wanted to go with you," the boy replied, "you do believe that there is magic don't you?" "Of course we do," Desdemona replied stroking his cold cheek softly, "and I will be happy to take you. We can go tomorrow morning and get a room in an inn by the station and stay till Monday. But right now you need to sleep."

He nodded and watched as she pointed a finger at the window and it shut and the candle blew out.

"So you're a witch?" Tom asked not very shocked at all. "A witch and wizard at your service Thomas," Desmond smirked. "But don't tell the others. We rather you stay as special as you are," Desdemona smiled kissing his head.

The two exited the room never seeing the hungry and possessive glare in the boy's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO we see the child is odd and sort of a bully. But then again he seems to really think highly of the women that runs the orphanage.**

**I own nothing.  
**

_Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye_

Desdemona went off with the young Riddle to assist him in gathering his things for school. They stayed in a room at an inn by King's Cross; Tom of course quite pleased with all the attention the woman gave him. The two spent the weekend going over his books and talking of the magical world.

All too soon though it was five minutes till eleven o'clock Monday morning and the two were standing on the platform of nine and three quarters saying their final good bye as the train got ready to leave.

"Now be nice and listen to all the professors. And try to wait at least till after Christmas before trying to get attention and all okay," Desi teased lightly straightening Tom's school uniform. The child had decided to wear it all the way.

"All right," he sighed.

"And I know I'm not your mother or aunt…but I do love you Tom Marvolo Riddle. If I ever have a son…" she looked up at him from her kneeling position with tears in her sparkling green eyes. "If I ever have a son; I'd like him to be like you."

For the first time in his life Tom didn't know what to say so who just wrapped the woman that was in fact like a mother to him in a hug.

Desdemona was very surprised by this because the child had never shown anyone any affection. But she returned it none the less.

When they broke apart she gave him a few coins for spending money and kissed his cheek. "Remember to write to me and let me know how you're doing okay?" she said rubbing the lipstick off his cheek.

"I will," he nodded and climbed into his compartment.

She stood and waved; smiling and crying till the train was out of sight.

He waved as well saying goodbye to the only person he'd ever thought of as more than a tool to his ambitions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay still here!!**

**I own nothing. And on we sing....  
**

_Chapter 9: Years Passing through Letters_

_**1937**_

**Dear Desdemona,**

**I arrived safely and have been sorted into Slytherin House. I believe this house will greatly help be in my dreams of being the greatest known wizard.**

**I trust you are doing fine as well.**

**Thomas**

_Dear Thomas,_

_I'm glad to hear you had no troubles getting to school; and fantastic on being sorted into Slytherin House! I know you will carry the name well._

_I am indeed doing well and I hope to here from you soon. I'm already so proud of you and can't wait to see what you do in this new world you've joined._

_Love,  
Desdemona_

**Dear Desdemona,**

**This school does indeed have its merits; but I find it lacking in several areas. Why is it they have a class to teach you to defend yourself against the Dark Arts but not to perform them? Doesn't it make sense to know both in the event you are attacked?**

**A part from this the students seem incapable of intelligent thought. Many of the professors do as well. The only ones I find I can even have a hold decent conversation with are Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn.**

**The classes leave something to be desired as I find myself already bored with it.**

**Thomas**

_Dear Thomas,_

_It's good to get another letter from you. As it was so long since the last one you must be terribly busy._

_The school is probably afraid of what some of the other students would do with the knowledge of such dark magic and that is why they do not teach it. Although you are right that knowing more about the curses would make sense. But I seriously doubt you should worry about it. Just enjoy all you're learning even if you are already bored. You've always been rather advanced for you age._

_I'm glad you are getting along with your teachers. And the children may not be able to talk with someone as handsome and smart as you, but people grow Thomas. They may get better as the years go by. Just relax and do your best._

_Oh and Desmond and I were wondering if you'll be coming home for Christmas._

_Love,_

_Desdemona_

**Dear Desdemona,**

**In answer to you letter I am not coming home for Christmas. Many of the others here are and with them all gone I'm sure I can spend a lot longer studying without interruptions.**

**I am sending your present along with this though.**

**Thomas**

_Dear Thomas,_

_While we are very sorry that you won't be coming home; Desmond and I understand you want some alone time._

_As such we wish you a very Happy Christmas and New Year. We're sending you birthday and Christmas gifts with this letter._

_Love,_

_Desdemona and Desmond_

_**1938**_

**Dear Desdemona,**

**This year as thankfully proven to be better. Professor Dumbledore is impressed with my abilities and has given me extra lessons. Though I find his subject dull; it has its uses and anything to improve my power is good.**

**Thomas**

_Dear Thomas,_

_I'm very glad this year is doing well for you._

_I'm sorry you find transfiguration so dull. I've always like it. As for the Professor I ask you be respectful and keep an open mind._

_Love,_

_Desdemona_

**Dear Desdemona,**

**Professor Slughorn has made me a member of his Slug Club. A very stupid name but he does seem to have many connections in this world. He could prove to be useful.**

**The students do not get better at all; but they do seem to have their uses as well. This year proves to be promising.**

**Thomas**

_Dear Thomas,_

_The Slug Club; though a bad name, does sound like fun. I hope you enjoy yourself._

_I'm sorry the children are not getting better…but with each year there is a new crop. Maybe you'll get lucky._

_I miss you terribly Thomas and can't wait till the summer so you can show me all you've learned._

_Love,_

_Desdemona_

_**1939**_

**Dear Desdemona,**

**I knew Professor Slughorn was helpful. He has seen my potential just as I knew he would. I'm sure you knew it as well. He has given me some very interesting information and even given me permission to do research in the restricted section.**

**Thomas**

_Dear Desdemona,_

_I'm glad you got what you wanted; I just hope you aren't doing anything to dangerous. You are doing so well and I am so proud of my New Year's gift._

_Love,_

_Desdemona_

_**1940**_

**Dear Desdemona,**

**I usually do not pay attention to the sorting at the start of term feast; but this year was different. A girl with the most enchanting green eyes and blackest curls was there. She is only a first year but she carries herself with the grace and dignity of a queen.**

**It was sad to say she was put into Gryffindor.**

**Thomas Marvolo Riddle**

* * *

Desdemona finished her latest letter from Tom and sat back at her desk sighing, "Mother's started school this year."

"Then it's only a matter of time before dad and Riddle put two and two together," Desmond said from his chair where he was throwing a ball.

"I don't think so…I mean he didn't recognize you," she said twisting a loose curl from her bun.

"Might I point out that I only resemble our father. You however are some freaky clone of our mother," he said with a smirk flexing his muscles.

"Damn," she grumbled dropping her head on the desk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well it's almost over. Sure this has been odd..but the plot bunny would not leave me alone so blame him. His name is Thumper.**

**I own nothing.**

**Have fun!  
**

_Chapter 10: Non-Existence?_

The years continued to go by and the twins learned through letters about Hagrid being expelled, Tom getting to be prefect and head boy, all his awards, and how close he and the girl were getting. Of course Tom never told them her name; even though Desdemona and Desmond already knew it.

And as the years went by Desdemona watched as the strange quiet baby turned into a secluded young boy, isolated teen, and then into a quiet but charming man. She felt as proud as a mother even though she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would possibly go wrong with all of this.

Then one blistering cold day in December 1946; three years since Riddle had left the orphanage, there was a knock at the door.

Desmond answered it and was shocked to see 21 year old Tom Riddle standing there with a shivering young woman who was about to pop she was so pregnant.

"Uh…I…Tom what's going on?" Desmond asked looking from the young ebony haired girl to Riddle.

"Desmond it's freezing out here and as you can see Min shouldn't be out here. Can we please come in," Riddle said quickly.

"Oh sorry sure," Desmond nodded stepping aside so they could come in.

"Thank you," the girl said shyly entering. "No it's fine. Just a second," Desmond smiled nervously and pulled Tom into a side room that was thankfully empty. "Riddle what have you done!?"

"Nothing," Tom hissed coldly. "That did not look like nothing," Desmond hissed.

"It's none of your business. I'm a grown man. Now where is Desdemona?" Tom asked opening the door again.

"The hell it isn't," Desmond growled, "she's in her room."

Without another word Tom left the room and assisted the girl in climbing the stairs to Desdemona's room.

* * *

Two hours later Tom Riddle left the orphanage with not so much as a good bye glance to Desmond. He left alone.

Furious; Desmond ran up the stairs and busted into his sister's room. "No, no we are not going to let him slide this time! He's not leaving her here!" he shouted.

"Shut up Des!" Desi hissed rocking the hysterically crying girl. "Go wait outside." He tone was so like their mother's that he knew not to argue even if he was pissed off. He left the room slamming the door loudly.

Thirty minutes later Desdemona was pulling her brother by the ear into her office. Once inside with the door shut she whipped around and gave a look so like their mother's that he was momentarily scared.

"What the hell was that? The girl was frightened enough as it was!" she hissed.

"And you know why! You know Tom just left our mother pregnant!" he shouted his anger coming back. Desi blink at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"That girl is our 17 year old mother and she's pregnant! We both know how that happens. We're going to poof into non-existence because you wanted to change our lives! Now we don't exist because mom never got together with dad!!" Desmond ranted and paced.

"Non-existence? Desmond are you insane?" Desi asked staring at her brother incredulously.

"No I'm not. You're the mental that came up with this cockamamie idea!" he shouted.

"Des just calm down," she shouted. He stopped and looked at her.

"Why are you not upset about this?" he suddenly asked. "Because you're stupid and wrong as usual," she replied going to sit behind her desk.

"Explain then," he said sitting in a nearby chair. "Minerva is nine months pregnant with Albus Dumbledore's child. The McGonagall's kicked her out as soon as they found out and she's been living in Thomas' flat since Christmas break started," Desi explained.

"Dad's kid? Well then where's he?" Des asked sitting forward.

"Tom said that know one has seen him since he left in June to fight Grindalwald. He can't take Minerva's anxiety anymore and went to go look for dad. He told Minerva we'd take care of her and the baby. We aren't going to disappear Desmond. Dad will marry mum as soon as Tom tells him about the baby," Desi sighed.

"So Tom and mom aren't an item?"

"Do Des they aren't. Tom and Minerva are good friends. They both have been taking animagus courses with Albus. Thomas knows how Minerva and Albus feel for each other and he just wants her happy," she said smiling a bit.

"So…you did it…he cares for people?" Desmond asked shocked.

"Well…for people with black hair and green eyes anyway," Desdemona laughed.

* * *

_So it worked. Fixed Tom Riddle they did. Well there you go. Epilogue next!_


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing!**

**So now they leave and go home. And we'll get a glimpse on how much they really did change the wizarding world!  
**

_Chapter 11: Returning/ Epilogue_

Ten years later Desdemona and Desmond were packing up their rooms and giving final instructions to the new head of the orphanage. They were going back to their time having seen that what they had set out to do was really done. Their job was done and now they were going home.

The twins said good bye to all the little orphans and left the little place with a wave and a few tears. They went a little flat in London to say a last good bye to the boy that was like a child to one and nephew to the other.

"We're really going to miss you Thomas. You've grown into an exceptional person and we love you," Desdemona said hugging the man tightly.

"I'll miss you as well Desi," he said a little hoarsely trying to hold back his emotions.

Desmond said his good bye as well and the two donned their time turner.

"Read this after we've gone," Desi said handing him a letter and again doing her spell.

The two disappeared in a flash of light before Tom's eyes.

Once they were gone he opened the envelope and began reading. A smiling curling on his lips and he laughed a bit saying, "Only a Dumbledore would have thought of that."

* * *

**June 2, 2002**

"Wake up Aunt Desi, Uncle Des! Wake up!" shouted two children.

Desdemona and Desmond Dumbledore slowly opened their eyes to the slight of a little five year old girl with curly auburn hair and green sitting on Desi and a six year old girl with curly black hair and blue eyes sitting on Des.

"Happy Birthday!" the girls screamed and jumped off the two beds running out of the room.

"Desi where are we?" Desmond asked getting up and rubbing his eyes to wake up.

"Our birthday...... June 2, 2002. We're 21 again," Desdemona said looking at the calendar by her bed.

"Oh okay. Who were the kids?" he asked standing and stretching.

"Haven't a clue. But apparently we're close to them," she said standing at her dresser and brushing her hair. A lot of pictures were on it of the twins with the two girls.

"Well let's go…wait a tick! We're home!?" he exclaimed looking around at the room the two had grown up in. Since they were little the twins had shared a room in their family cottage at Cornwall. They were inseparable.

"It appears so. Why do you always think my ideas don't work?" she laughed opening the door.

"Because then they do," he teased as they walked down stairs.

She rolled her eyes and lightly punched him. He laughed and pulled her close into a headlock as the reached the end of the staircase and heard a resounding cheer of, "Happy Birthday Desi and Des!!"

"Desmond Nathan Dumbledore let go of your sister this instant!" screeched Minerva Dumbledore. Everyone laughed as Desmond's face matched his hair color and he let her head go.

Desdemona laughed as well and went to hug her parents but was stopped by a long thin and cold hand pulling her into a man's lap.

"What the…" "Hello again Desdemona," said a cold but charming voice.

Her eyes widened and she turned to see a man with rigid features reduced by age and wrinkles, black eyes that held power and determination, short slicked back hair that was once a black color now salt and peppered with age. He smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

She wiped them away smiling and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy to see you," she said pulling him into a hug. "We had to admit you two did seem oddly familiar way back then," Albus chuckled as Desmond clapped the man on the back.

"Imagine our surprise when Marvolo gave me a letter that said my last pregnancy would be twins and a picture of what they looked like," Minerva smiled. "Certainly explains why you seemed so familiar. I didn't realize you were your mother till I was lost after the battle. I'm very glad Mr. Riddle found me in time," Albus replied.

"So Desi really did it?" Desmond asked looking around at the crowded cottage.

He saw Daniel, his wife, and kids looking the same as ever. David; the elder brother they had gained from this whole crazy twilight zone trip, standing by a woman that looked very like Riddle. She had a young auburn hair 13 year old with black eyes standing by her. There was also Desdemona's fiancée now alive and well again. Ron and Hermione looking whole and happy with the two little ones on their hips, Harry and Ginny were there as well. Harry had a little two year old in his arms and Ginny looking about 6 months pregnant. An elderly woman with short black curls and soft green eyes stood behind Albus smiling.

"You really did," the man replied. He still had Desdemona on his lap.

"You turned this whole thing upside down and made it better," David replied.

"Yeah Riddle here goes by Marvolo…well Minister Marvolo Riddle now and is the godfather to you two brats," Daniel said snappishly.

"Damn it I knew we should have waited to try and slap sense into Danny," Desmond said snapping his fingers and everyone laughed.

"Enough chatting. Let's eat cake!" shouted James as he, Sirius, and Severus entered with a large chocolate cake in the shape of the orphanage. Lily, Aberforth, and Peter followed with the silverware and plates.

The twins ate and talked and goofed off with everyone. They had done what shouldn't have been done and came out the winners. They had changed it all for the better just by giving a little love to someone who didn't know what it was.

The End


End file.
